los nuevos grandes cuatro magos
by ChikisEvansEater
Summary: cuatro jóvenes magos son nuevos en la gran escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts , los jovenes Hiccup, Merida, Jack y Rapunzel cada uno de casa diferente, ellos haran a un lado sus diferencias y se juntaran uniendo el don de cada uno para derrotar al nuevo sucesor del mal, Pitch Black y regresar todo a la normalidad


Los personajes de Como entrenar a tu dragón, El origen de los guardianes, Valiente, Enredados y Harry potter no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

pues decidi hacer un fanfic de los grandes cuatro y harry potter al ver tantas imagenes de estos cuatro en el mundo de harry potter jajajaja. En el fic todo sucede despues de todo lo que paso Harry, toda la info de los maestros que quedaron ya despues de la batalla de voldemort los buscare o confirmare por internet asi como los hechizos etc.

* * *

**Los nuevos grandes cuatro Magos**

**Capítulo 1**

**Solo de camino a Hogwarts**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que murió Voldemort y Hogwarts volvió a la normalidad y a ser la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería, hoy en la noche llegarían los alumnos para empezar un nuevo año escolar así como también llegarían los de primer año.

En un compartimiento de un vagón iba solo un chico de cabello castaño rojizo llamado Hiccup Hadock Tercero, estaba nervioso solo pensando en si podría hacer amigos en Hogwarts no como en su escuela donde iba el cual todos los chicos de su salón lo molestaban o simplemente preferían ignorarlo o se asustaban de él ya que a veces sucedían cosas extrañas cuando estaba cercas, como aquella vez en el receso donde los chicos que lo molestaban terminaron amarrados a los columpios.

-¡vamos Hiccup defiéndete!- le gritaba un niño más grande que Hiccup mientras lo empujaba al suelo

-¡sí, defiéndete!- repetía otro niño que de tamaño era un poco más chico que el que aventó a Hiccup

-vamos déjenme en paz, no les he hecho nada malo- les decía Hiccup en el suelo

El chico más alto lo miro por un rato y después empezó a patear a Hiccup mientras el niño más chico hacia lo mismo.

-¡lo único que has hecho mal es ser un maldito anormal!- decía el más grande

En eso Hiccup se empezó a enojar al no poder hacer nada para defenderse y que nadie más lo defendiera, él solo miraba los columpios sercas de él que de pronto se movieron por si solos atrapando a los dos chicos que lo golpeaban a los postes que sostenían los columpios y ellos simplemente gritaban asustados.

-¡¿qué has hecho fenómeno, bájanos?!-

Hiccup los vio y se limitó a solo sonreír e irse ignorándolos, a la salida de la escuela ya habían bajado a los dos chicos atrapados y por más que explicaron que Hiccup hizo que se movieran los columpios losa profesores no les creyeron ya que para ellos era imposible que se movieran solos y no creían a Hiccup capaz de hacer eso ya que era muy delgado para pelear contra dos chicos y siempre era él el lastimado.

Hiccup dejo de pensar en eso y se decidió en solo pensar en cosas positivas ya que era un nuevo comienzo y más ya que con trabajo consiguió convencer a su padre dejarlo ir a Hogwarts ya que para Stoiko era extraño y difícil de creer que su hijo fuera un mago, el solo recordar el momento en que llego la carta de Hogwarts y se enteraron que él era un mago ahora le causaba algo de gracia.

Hiccup acababa de levantarse temprano a pesar de que ya estaba de vacaciones él siempre prefería levantarse primero que su padre ya que así disfrutaba de su desayuno sin tener que estar escuchando a su padre diciéndole que sería bueno meterse al equipo de futbol americano o de lucha ya que así aprendería a defenderse y no sería el costal de box de los demás.

Al terminar de desayunar su padre bajo y vio a Hiccup en la cocina.

-Buenos días- le saludo su padre un poco adormilado aun –yo no sé porque te gusta levantarte temprano aun en vacaciones Hiccup-

-amm... costumbre, creo- mintió sonriéndole para evitar cualquier discusión con su padre

Stoiko solo hecho una pequeña risa y empezó a preparar su desayuno mientras Hiccup se dirigía a recoger la correspondencia como siempre, él vio varias cartas 2 eran facturas que debían pagar, una de Bocon el mejor amigo de su padre y otra que era para Hiccup.

Hiccup fue hasta la cosina extrañado por haber recibido una carta así que se sentó dejo las otras cartas encima de la mesa y solo observaba lo que decía su carta.

_Señor Hiccup Haddock III_

_Segunda habitación del segundo piso  
Berk_

Hiccup voltea a ver a su padre y el simplemente comia su desayuno que se había preparado así que sin más decidió abrir la carta, la sacó y la leyó:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querido señor: Hiccup Haddock III_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 19 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 15 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, __Filius Flitwick_

_Subdirector._

En otra segunda hoja observo la lista de lo que ocuparía:

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

— _Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

— _Un sombrero puntiagudo para uso diario._

— _Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

— _Una capa de invierno._

_LIBROS_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1)_

— _Una historia de la magia_

— _Teoría mágica_

— _Guía de transformación para principiantes_

— _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_

— _Filtros y pociones mágicas_

— _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_

— _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Al terminar de leer Hiccup no se lo podía creer, que él sea un mago, pero el solo pensar las varias ocasiones en que le sucedían cosas extrañas cada que se enojaba o estaba contento. Volteo a ver a su padre Stoiko el cual lo vio extraño al ver la mirada contenta que tenía.

-¿Qué sucede, porque estas muy feliz?-

-¡soy un mago!- grito Hiccup de emoción

-Pero que tonterías dices, déjame ver eso- le dijo mientras le arrebataba la carta y empezaba a leerla.

-¡por favor tienes que dejarme ir!- le suplico antes de que le negara el poder asistir a Hogwarts.

-no hijo, ¿Qué no ves que esto es una broma?, no eres un mago- dijo un poco enojado.

-no es una broma papá, yo soy un mago, por eso siempre me sucedían cosas extrañas en varias ocasiones, por favor déjame ir-

-¡no, yo quiero que vayas a una escuela normal y seas un chico normal!-

-un chico normal? Yo no seré un chico normal papá, en todas las escuelas e sido discriminado y golpeado por todos, tú… ¡tú solo quieres verme en un equipo de futbol americano o que sea un luchador y golpee a todo mundo, pero ese no soy yo papá, yo soy un mago papá y en esa escuela podré empezar de nuevo, tendré amigos y serán igual que yo, no me molestaran por hacer mover las cosas o por desaparecer objetos, no me creerán un fenómeno!-

Stoiko reflexiono lo que le acababa de decir su hijo y aunque no supiera el porque Hiccup es un mago, él tenía razón, Stoiko solo quería ver a su hijo feliz y que dejara de ser el costal de box de todos así que si para Hiccup lo mejor era ir a esa escuela de magia le daría el permiso de ir.

-está bien hijo… yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz y si es así como lo seras… puedes ir a esa escuela de magia-

Hiccup salio de sus pensamientos al ver que de repente entraba al compartimiento que donde él estaba de una forma brusca un chico delgado de cabello blanco que parecía esconderse de alguien.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Hiccup extrañado por su comportamiento.

* * *

bueno aqui termina el primer capitulo espero y les guste

si quieren que lo continué dejen un review

igual no subiria muy seguido ya que ando con mi otro fic de HiccupxMerida llamado "De tierras diferestes" por si gustan pasar a leerlo


End file.
